


Filthy Dolls Don’t Deserve Eternity

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gift Fic, Horror, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Murderers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only darkness in their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Dolls Don’t Deserve Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'll be dumping [](http://kacts.livejournal.com/profile)[**kacts**](http://kacts.livejournal.com/) fills sporadically for the next few days. This is for [](http://rawrstarrr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rawrstarrr.livejournal.com/)**rawrstarrr** , using the prompt _psychotic themed_ and HyunSaeng.

The human mind was a complex and peculiar thing, but YoungSaeng had always found it was easy to manipulate it to his interests. It was quite simple, really. All he needed was a weak-willed person with a feeble mind, so it would be easier to control. When he had found his perfect victim—that pretty little man, HyunJoong—YoungSaeng filled his head with dark thoughts, playing with HyunJoong like a skilled puppeteer.

He pulled a string, and HyunJoong did whatever dirty deeds YoungSaeng desired. After all, there was no need for YoungSaeng to stain his own hands with sins if he had a beautiful marionette to do it for him.

“Beautiful,” YoungSaeng breathed the word, his finger traced over HyunJoong’s cold victim delicately, almost as if he was afraid of damaging the corpse. “She looks like she’s asleep, doesn’t she?”

“Yes,” HyunJoong murmured, seemingly in a quiet trance.

YoungSaeng made a soft noise, reiterating his earlier thought. “If you didn’t know any better, she could be Sleeping Beauty, caught in an endless slumber, dreaming of eternity as she waited for her prince.” YoungSaeng’s finger traced her plump lips, removing it briefly to trace over his own. “But she’s still not the fairest of them all.”

He laughed, hopping up and whirling around to face his silent companion. “No one’s fairer than you, hyung.”

HyunJoong made no movement when he felt the tainted lips pressed against his own.

 

 

“Aren’t you…tired of this?”

“Of what?”

“This lifestyle.”

“…No, hyung.”

“…”

“I love you.”

“…love…you…”

 

 

The human mind was a complex and peculiar thing, but it was not as easy to control like YoungSaeng had previously thought.

 

 

It wasn’t necessarily a weak-willed person that made it easier to control him or her. It was how emotional they were, or in this case, how in love they were with their puppeteer.

So, YoungSaeng wondered with discreet horror, his eyes were locked on his bloodied hands, when did he become the puppet?

“Beautiful,” he heard the familiar word, a brief stirring of dark memories transpired in YoungSaeng’s hazy mind. “YoungSaeng, do you ever wonder what it would be like to dream of eternity?”

YoungSaeng made a soft noise, neither affirming nor opposing.

“YoungSaeng,” HyunJoong’s voice cracked, and what followed sounded just as broken as when he said that wicked name, “We’re so filthy…we don’t deserve to live.”

YoungSaeng’s eyes widened.

“Let’s dream of eternity, together…”


End file.
